


the stars are smiling at us

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Tony and Steve stargaze for a bit, before heading to bed.





	the stars are smiling at us

Tony is lying against cool grass, staring up at the night sky. It’s absolutely beautiful. Thousands of tiny pinpricks of light on a deep blue-black background, mixed with swirls of purple and silver and green. He can see the Milky Way. He can pick out so many constellations. He’d never be able to see this in the city. Hell, he can barely find one star in the sky back at home. It almost makes him want to stay here forever, but he knows he’d go crazy after a while. It’s better to visit.

He and Steve are on vacation, staying in a farmhouse upstate for a week. They needed to get away for a bit, and something far away from everything seemed perfect. It’s just them and the world, out here.

Distantly, he hears the screen door on the house close with a clatter, and footsteps down the gravel driveway. The hard crunch gives way to soft thumps against grass, and then Steve is lying down next to him, looking up.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony says softly, “isn’t it?”

Steve nods, eyes wide and reflecting the light of the moon. He’s an artist - Tony knows he can see things Tony himself would never be able to. The thought doesn’t make him jealous, actually the opposite. He does wonder what it would be like, though. 

They stay like that for a while, breathing in the cool night air, until Tony rolls over and puts his head on Steve’s chest, throwing an arm around him. He doesn’t really want to go inside, not yet, but he can’t deny that he’s tired, and the warm bed waiting in their room is sounding better and better.

Steve takes one arm out from behind his head, and holds Tony close with it. “I love you,” he murmurs, and when Tony raises his head, Steve’s not looking at the sky anymore, but at him.

Tony smiles, and leans forward, kissing him. “I love you,” he whispers when he pulls back, and the look in Steve’s eyes might be the best thing he’s ever seen.

They kiss again, and Tony sighs happily as he rests his head on Steve’s chest. “‘S’late,” he says sleepily, and Steve chuckles, a rumble Tony can feel against his cheek.

“I know,” Steve says, and he gets up, Tony in his arms. Tony happily lets himself be carried, tightening his grip on Steve and burying his face in his neck.

They reach the bedroom, and Steve helps Tony undress until he’s in nothing but his boxers, gently laying him on the bed and following suit. Tony smiles as Steve wraps his arms around him, and kisses his forehead. Tony makes a noise of contentedness, pressing his face against Steve’s chest. It’s warm and safe and absolutely perfect.

He falls asleep to the sound of Steve’s breathing, and he’s never been happier to exist.


End file.
